The Dog Demons Bride
by Jubilee85
Summary: Kagome: A young healer who agreed travel to a distant village to render aid becomes lost in the villages outlining forest Inuyasha: Once protector of the village and know as the great dog demon he resides in the forest alone. This is my 1st attempt at a multi chapter story so we shall see how this goes...
1. Prologue

Once upon a time there was a great dog demon. The people loved and revered him for his great strength and his unwavering support. Due to his demon nature he was able to quickly eliminate any treat to the village where he resided. His power grew so great that his territory spread to the outlining forests as well. This time period was very profitable to the people of the village. But with great power came great cost, this dog demon had no one who he could call on as his. He longed for a love that he could share his days and nights with. Someone who could laugh with him and travel with him throughout his territory. Someone who would understand and accept him for who he was, not his power and prestige. After several years, more than the demon could count the great dog demon began to lose hope of ever finding that someone who completed the empty part of his soul. That someone who filled him and gave him purpose. After time no threats dared enter his domain and the demon soon found himself bored, and with that boredom he began to withdraw himself from the presence of the villagers. The great demon grew bitter and resentful of the humans and their seemingly happy lives and ability to find love and grow families. As more time passed the dog demon eventually became more feral then civilized. Enough time passed where his name was barley mentioned and before long he began to become just a legend, a mystery, a folklore that parents told their children that wouldn't behave. His name was whispered with a hint of fear and over time no one dared enter his territory if they wished to live. The dog demon who was once regarded as a god, over time became the nightmare that resided in the woods.


	2. Chapter 1

50 years later….

The sun was shining overhead, the heat was almost to the point of being stifling without the humidity, but coupled with the humidity it was down right miserable. Kagome trekked her way through the dense foliage that surrounded her and was once again cursing her luck. She had been stumbling around for what felt like days and her legs were to the point of giving out. All she wished was for one break, one sign that she was close to civilization. Instead she walked and walked and the only break in her forested scenery was a small creek or natural formation in the terrain. She avoided the outcroppings and formations that could contain caves and the animals or demons that inhabited them. Looking ahead she let out a huff of breath and readjusted her small pack, bow, and quiver that were resting on her shoulder. Pushing her hair back that was matted with sweat she scanned her surrounding and continued on traveling in what she was hoping a northern direction.

As the sun slowly started to sink and darkness seemed to encroach on her vision Kagome resolved herself with another deep breath and set about making a small camp for herself. Setting her bow and quiver of arrows down she began to gather twigs and branches for kindling and firewood. Once a descent pile was acquired Kagome finally sank down in front of the fire, finally letting the ache in her feet and legs make an appearance. She gathered her hair on top of her head and tied it off with a ribbon and settled in and tried to get as comfortable as possible on the hard forest floor.

Drawing her small pack closer to her she pulled out some dried meats and bread and set herself to eating her meager dinner while finally taking in her surroundings in the soft evening light. As she chewed she thought back on how she got herself in the unfortunate situation. She was only supposed to be traveling for a week. She was called away from her quiet home to aid a distant village. When she learned of the small village and the children that were falling gravely ill she was determined to help and didn't hesitate to get on the road. That was three weeks ago, before she became utterly and completely lost. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, this forest was going to be the death of her. All she felt she had accomplished was going in circles in this reached forest. In hindsight she probably should have taken the advice of the messenger and avoid the "haunted" forest and take the time to avoid it. Kagome was not concerned about it being haunted by some apparent demon, but she was concerned with the fact of being lost and unable to help the ill villagers.

While pondering her poor decision making tendencies she heard a loud snapping sound a few yards away to her left. Eyes darting in the direction of the snapped twig she slowed her breathing and tried to sharpen her eyesight in the now dark surroundings. Straining to hear anything she focused on a pair of golden yellow eyes hidden just outside her ring of fire light.

Breath catching, Kagome did her best not to show her panic. If it was a wild animal she would hope it would lose interest and leave her alone. So much for sleep tonight. Braving her voice, she tried scaring the forest creature away.

"Hello.."

"I know you are there, shoo, go away"

A light growl was emitted from where the unblinking yellow eyes resided. Kagome slowly reached for her bow and her arrows.


	3. Chapter 2

He could smell her, this seemingly unaware and useless human was traipsing around his territory for weeks now. Who did this woman think she was, no one dared enter his domain and live to tell the tale. Humans were fearful creatures and he hadn't seen one in what felt like forever. They had abandoned him, forgotten about him and all he did for those poor saps. Ungrateful pests that didn't deserve his protection, and here was this ridiculous woman traveling alone and oblivious.

He took to following her, trying to determine her intent. Watching her try to look composed while he could see the slight panic in her rich brown eyes. She was dressed as a healer and when she walked her small form was mostly hidden in her outfit but he could make out her gentle curves in the way her hips moved when she walked. Her long midnight black hair was usually swaying innocently down her back as she traveled, but at night, when she finally decided to settle down she would pull her hair up with a ribbon and he could glimpse her pale skin and long neck. His eyes would automatically follow the angle of her jaw and he would trace line from her ear to her shoulder and wondered if her scent, that sweet scent that he associated with her was stronger there.

Having thoughts like those is what lead to the falter in his step and the twig that he accidentally stepped on. His cover was blown, she knew he was there. He knew this because she was talking to him right now, speaking to him like he was some wild animal. While that may not be so far off from the truth it still angered him and a quiet growl slipped from his lips while he eyed the young woman who was currently reaching for her bow and arrows.

Damn this could get uncomfortable. She couldn't kill him, but arrows did hurt and being in pain while healing left him vulnerable and that was never a desirable outcome. Cursing his stupidity he opted to trying to scare off the girl, and hopefully without her firing her weapon at him.

He opted for diplomacy

"You're trespassing"

That got a reaction from her.

Kagome's breath caught and her heart felt like it was going to beat out her chest. She was definitely not expecting the mysterious woodland creature to have the ability of speech.

"And whose territory is it I have encroached on"

Great, an educated broad

"Mine, now leave before I decide to remove you"

"Excuse me, how dare you talk to me like that. Why don't you come out here and ask me to my face instead of hiding in the shadows like a coward."

Livid now she tightened her grip in her bow and prepared to nock an arrow.

A louder growl was emitted from the stranger in the darkness. Just who was this person, who growls at strangers.

"If I were you, I would drop the weapon"

"Do you think me daft? Show yourself and when I assess you as not being a threat I will lower my weapon, not before then."

"Keh, you don't know what you're asking wench"

Having her patience run low she tried not roll her eyes and decided to take a deep steadying breath.

"Look stranger, show yourself or I'll consider you hostile"

She heard him chuckle softly and she heard leaves and brush rustle as her eyes adjusted to the figure stepping out of the woods. Getting a good look at him her breath caught and she tried not to let her pulse and heart rate elevate since the owner to the voice that was standing in front of her was a demon.


End file.
